One Last Scream
by MikeCalkins
Summary: When Kayla Lockhart is killed one October evening, the people of the small town of Woodsboro are brought back to fear. Nate Jacobs and his friends are in for a wild night as they learn what fear truly is, in its purest form
1. Chapter 1

Kayla Lockhart fixed her blouse as she sat down to eat, pasta and meatballs, her favorite. The phone rang. She hit pause on the movie she had been watching, "_Stab_", and grabbed the cordless phone.

"Hello, Kayla speaking." She said,

"_Hello, do you like Scary movies?" _the voice on the other end asked. She smiled,

"Yeah, I'm actually gonna watch one now." She replied. The was a muffled laugh on the other end,

"_Which one?" _the voice asked.

"Stab." She replied again, sucking up one noodle.

"_I like that one, it was really scary._" He replied.

"Yeah, but there's always that dumb bitch who goes upstairs when she should climb out the window or run out the door." Kayla stated, kinda enjoying the conversation.

"_What's your favorite scary movie?"_ he asked, she thought long and hard,

"Nightmare on Elm Street because it was a break in the boring old slasher movies." She replied after nearly a minute. There was a chuckle,

"_That was mine too; Freddy Kruger scared me to death. What's your name?" _the voice asked. Kayla smiled,

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked back.

"'_cause I wanna know what exactly I'm looking at. A five foot six brunette who is eating pasta and meatballs?"_ he replied. The color drained from her face,

"I gotta go." She replied.

"Don't you hang up on me you little bitch!" he screamed as Kayla hit the red button. She put the phone down and closed the shades. The phone rang again,

"Hello?" she said as she pressed the green button.

"_I said NOT to hang up you little prick! Now we're gonna play a little game, if you answer the question correctly you live, if not, well, we'll just have to find out now won't we?" he asked. _Tears were burning at her tear ducts as she nodded.

"_Good, now who was the killer in Friday the 13__th__?" he asked. _Kayla breathed in and out as she began the answer,

"Mrs. Voorhees." She replied. There was a chuckle on the other line,

"WRONG!" he yelled, she perked up.

"That's not wrong! It was Mrs. Voorhees!" she screamed as tears poured out of her eyes.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY HER WHOLE NAME!" he bellowed, "IT'S PAMELA SUE VOORHEES!" he continued loudly.

"But, I am feeling merciful today. I will give you a ten second head start, ten, nine, eight, seven." He began counting off. Kayla tossed the phone and ran to the back door; she slid it open and took off towards the woods. Then a figure jumped out with a white ghostfaced mask and said,

"TEN!" and he tossed his knife, sending it through her chest. She looked down at the knife as she pulled it out. Blood poured out of her chest as she ran away, range of motion diminishing slowly as she did so. The assailant chased after her with a bloody vengeance, she tripped over a root in her yard and crumpled to the cold wet ground. She felt rain drip onto her head as she arose, but she was quickly slammed back down by the attacker who drove the knife through the back of her skull. He sighed as he dragged the limp body over to a tree.

* * *

"Kayla, we're home." Mrs. Lockhart said, stepping though the doorway. She looked around but her niece was nowhere to be found. She finally stumbled upon a note, it read in blood red writing,

"_flip on your front lights."_ It was still fresh, she flipped the light on to see a sickening display, Kayla was gutted from her stomach to her throat, her entrails were burnt below her and there was blood dripping from the steaming body in the cold October air. Mrs. Lockhart let out a blood curdling scream and it echoed through the world.


	2. Chapter 2

The world was a blur around me as I pulled into the parking lot in my dark purple and black Pontiac Trans Am. I opened the door and grabbed my bag as I shut the door with a push,

"Nate, you gotta come over here!" Ryan yelled running over to me and dragging me.

"This isn't one of those nude jokes is it?" I asked.

"No, Kayla died last night!" he yelled. My eyes widened,

"Kayla Lockhart?" I asked, he nodded. "Shit!" I said. There was a wall of news reporters as Ryan and I walked towards the fountain.

"Sir, a moment!" one of them said. Ryan shoved one of them away,

"He doesn't wanna answer your fucking questions now PISS OFF!" he said.

"Sir, what was the nature of your relationship with Kayla Lockhart?" one of them asked, "Was it friendly, or sexual?" she continued. I looked her deep in the eye,

"You might not give a shit, but a friend of mine just died, now get the fuck away from me!" I said. The reporter straightened up.

"Please sir, for the viewers!" she continued.

"The Viewers, I show you how much I give a shit about your viewers!" I said. I grabbed the camera and punted it onto the ground.

"Now, get the fuck away from us!" Ryan said.

"Man, I was gonna sock that bitch!" Ryan exclaimed. I nodded,

"I would have let you." I replied.

"Did you hear what happened?" Liz asked, walking up to me and Ryan. We nodded; she kissed Ryan on the lips.

"It's so sad!" she said, breaking the kiss. I looked over to see Alexis walking towards me,

"Hey Nate, it's your girlfriend." Ryan replied, I smiled.

"Shut up." I muttered. She walked up to me and hugged me,

"I can't believe someone would kill Kayla, everyone liked her." She said. I nodded; I was dumbfounded by that exact enigma, who would kill her?

* * *

"Well, I'm having a party at my house tonight; maybe we can have a massive orgy." Ryan replied, Liz moaned out,

"I love the way this man thinks!" she said. Ryan kissed from her lips to her neck,

"Dude, not in public." I replied. He chuckled,

"You know you want to bump it with Alexis, I'm sure she'd be happy to oblige." He whispered to me. I raised an eyebrow and flipped him off, BIG time.

"She doesn't roll that way, plus I'm not a pig like you, I don't ask, I wait." I replied.

"You will never lose your virginity that way; you gotta stop sleeping with your hands under the covers. You need someone under those covers!" he stated, rather loudly. I looked around as the words entered my ears.

"Dude, shut up!" I hissed at him. He smiled and stifled a laugh,

"What are you two arguing about?" Liz asked,

"Football." I said, she looked at me,

"Do I look that stupid?" she asked, I shrugged. "Fuck you Nate!" she replied. I laughed loudly,

* * *

"Nathan Jacobs, you're up for questioning." The officer at the office said to the rumbling room of Seniors. I stood up and walked to the door with ease, but when I saw Kayla's parents sitting there, that's when I started to breathe harder.

"Nate, sit down. Want coffee?" Principal Jordan asked. I shook my head as I slid slowly into a seat,

"All we want to know is what the nature of your relationship was with Kayla." Principal Jordan replied in a sincere voice.

"I had known her since we were babies; we were always good friends, never fought. Who the hell would do this?" I asked, Principal Jordan shrugged.

"That's what we're doing this for, and that's why we have a police officer cataloguing everything we say so we can check." He replied. I nodded,

"Kayla was a great girl and an awesome friend Mrs. Lockhart, I'm sorry for your loss." I said. Mrs. Lockhart stood up and hugged me.

"You're free to go Mr. Jacobs." The officer motioned me out and I obeyed without question.


	3. Chapter 3

That whole day I felt as if I was being followed, but every time I'd turn to find no one, it was rather unnerving.

"Are you okay Nate, you look kinda scared for some reason." Liz asked, I shook my head,

"I'm fine." I replied. I don't believe she believed me but I didn't want to show that I was creeped out.

* * *

"_Kill kill kill!" _a voice whispered loudly. Kevin Bracket turned around from the mirror and started to shake,

"_What's your favorite scary movie?" _the voice came again, this time in full throat.

"The Exorcist, who are you?" he asked. The stall slammed open, but no one exited, Kevin was petrified.

"Scared yet?" the voice asked. He nodded, and then an arm wrapped around his neck and lifted him back, slamming him into the wall. Kevin fought back but the cloaked figure was way too strong for him. The figure grabbed him by the black hair and slammed his face into the mirror, smashing it and slashing up his face pretty well. The figure pulled something off his belt, a Knife. He brought it to his throat and slashed; blood sprayed against the mirror and the sink as the Killer dropped his gargling body to the floor and ran away.

* * *

"**Students at Woodsboro High School, you need to vacate the school grounds, the day has ended officially." **The Police Chief's voice boomed over the intercom. The students cheered as they bolted for their cars. I was frozen, _why?_

"C'mon Nate, let's go get lunch!" Ryan yelled to me. I blinked away the trance and jogged up to my car, opened the slightly rusted door and slid in. the door closed and I inserted the key into the ignition, I watched Alexis walked towards me, I rolled the window down and asked,

"Ryan doesn't have enough room in his car, need a ride?" I asked. She nodded slowly, she walked over to the passenger side and I unlocked the door. She opened the door and slid in immediately, shut the door and clicked her seat belt on. I followed in suit, and flipped the car into reverse. I backed up carefully and flipped it into drive as I pointed down the driveway, but I saw a black shadow in the corner of my eye. I looked over but nothing was there, I had goose-bumps.

"Are you okay Nate?" Alexis asked me, placing her soft hand on my right shoulder,

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little edgy." I replied, pushing down on the gas pedal.

* * *

I place my fork down on my plate; the pasta at Frank's Italian was always superb, and rather cheap for the quality.

"Damn, that was good." Liz said, cracking her knuckles loudly. I smiled and looked out the window,

"You alright Nate, you seem kinda out of it?" Ryan asked, leaning over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied simply. Liz and Alexis were sitting in a booth across from us and me and Ryan sat across from one another in one single booth.

"I bet she's talking about you, tell me, have you shown her **it** yet?" Ryan asked, I looked at him,

"I just ate, let my food digest before the sexual jokes, please." I said, snapping my head back to him. He smiled and chuckled lightly as he looked over at Liz. She was making sexual mouth movements and licking her lips, Ryan fixed **himself** and looked back to me.

"Dude, I think it might happen tonight!" he whispered. I looked at him and smiled,

"Do you ever think of other things?" I asked, he laughed loudly.

"Not really, I mean, I think about Call of Duty. Does that count?" he asked. Is chuckled, I shrugged as well. "Dude, Alexis is looking at you and talking!" he continued.

"I am not gonna look." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4 Mildly Adult Content

Reed Connors stared at the computer screen as his Skype profile jumped up to sight,

"_Do you like scary movies?_" the message asked, in italic letters.

"No, not really, who is this?" he typed back with great speed. The reply came almost as fast,

"_A friend, Kayla Lockhart_." Reed stared at the message and grit his teeth,

"Nice try fucknut, she's dead. Who is this?" he sent back in bold lettering.

"_Now you listen here you prick, if you don't want me to kill you, answer this fucking question in twenty seconds. What is the first name of the girl in The Exorcist?" _Reed was scared now, he didn't know the answer! "_Nineteen, eighteen…" _the message counted off.

"Danielle?" he sent back.

"WRONG, it was Reagan!" the message read, in normal lettering. His heart sank as he read it; he grabbed his baseball bat and readied it,

"That worthless bat won't save you!" the final message read, once again in normal lettering. There was a crash as a cloaked figure launched through the window. Reed turned around and swung the bat, catching the figure in the chest. But the wooden bat snapped at the handle, you could hear the odd voice laugh as he stabbed him in the stomach and lifted him into the air and sending him through the broken window and onto the asphalt below. The killer peered out the window as he watched a pool of red surround the body of the poor teen. The killer smiled behind its mask as he climbed down and ran away swiftly.

* * *

The blaring sirens of the police rang through my ear as I pulled the car over and let the cop go by.

"They look like they're going towards The Connors house." I said,

"Reed?" Alexis asked. I pulled out my phone and sent him a message, "_dude, you okay?"_ about a minute later I got a reply,

"_Why wouldn't I be?" _I sighed, "He's alright." I said with relief.

"_Never mind_" I sent back. I pulled out and sped off again, feeling the car shift as I went.

* * *

I could hear the music from my car,

"Why's the music so loud, you gonna get the cops called on you!" I asked, rather, yelled over the obnoxiously loud music.

"Fuck the cop's dude!" Ryan yelled. I opened the door and slid out, Alexis followed in suit and I locked the doors. We all walked in and soon enough the knock came on the door and fifty more people entered the small mansion.

"I didn't think there'd be this many people!" I yelled to Ryan, he wasn't paying attention; he was way too busy teasing Liz with kisses that lined up and down the neck and collarbone to her lips. He stopped for a moment and led her up stairs, I rolled my eyes. Gary Travis had flipped on a Horror movie; we were watching the remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. I watched up until the halfway point before I had to go upstairs to one of the rooms; preferably not one that was being used for fun. I walked up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms and sat down on the bed. Something caught my eye and I turned and looked out the window. There was nothing. I jumped when the door opened, it was Alexis.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" she asked, I shook my head,

"Startled me a little." I replied calmly.

"That movie down there is terrible." She said, stating a mutual opinion. I nodded with a smile. She walked up to me and got really close,

"What are you afraid of?" she whispered, I shook my head,

"Scared, what should I be afraid of?" I replied, I kissed her, massaging her lips with my own in a vigorous fashion. She gripped by back as I lifted her up; she wrapped her legs around my waist. I continued with the vigorous kiss that was both tame now and very powerful. I dropped onto the bed, me on the bottom at the moment and her lying beautifully over top of me. She took possession of the kiss and unbuttoned my shirt. I watched as she pulled her shirt over her head and flung it away, I could tell she was unsure of what to do. Soon she slid down my body and unbuckled my belt; she pulled the leather strip off my waist and unbuttoned the pair of jeans. She slid back up as she did the same to herself. She bit her lip, still unsure. I leaned up and kissed her neck, all the way down her chest and rolled over her.


	5. Chapter 5 OH LAWD!

Gary walked out to the garage to grab a couple beers for his buddies, the movie ended and now they were watching the original Nightmare on Elm Street. He opened the fridge and pulled out a crate of beer bottles, he grabbed an armful of bottles and began to turn and walk out. But the lights turned out and the door slammed shut behind him, causing him to drop one beer bottle on his foot.

"Fuck me!" he yelled. "Yeah John, real funny you asscracker, turn the fucking lights back on!" he continued loudly. He heard a footstep behind him, the lights flickered back on and he saw a person. he was dressed in a black cloak and he had shiny black shoes. On the person's face was a white ghost style mask, he also had a hood flipped up.

"dude, Halloween isn't for another week, so give it a rest." Gary replied, laughing. The person pulled out his knife,

"am I supposed to run in fright?" Gary asked, the person nodded silently.

"not gonna happen asshole, now c'mon!" he replied. The man slashed out with the knife, catching him in the chest.

"What the fuck dude!" he asked. The person kicked him and Gary finally noticed it wasn't John,

"dude, don't kill me, want a beer?" he asked, holding one out in his hand. The person stepped towards him and grabbed the glass bottle. The attacker looked at it briefly and then hit him over the head with it, the glass shattering over his head, the glass pieces fell to the ground with blood that spattered across the floor. the person chased Gary up to the door and stabbed him through the back, the blade going straight through the door. Gary breather heavily, blood was running down the door and his chest as he shook. The cloaked person picked up a piece of glass and jammed it through the back of his head, puncturing his brain stem. The killer ripped the knife from his back and the bottles came crashing down, the shape slunk out the garage door and disappeared.

* * *

I had my jeans on and my socks before Alexis kissed me again, massaging me with her soft lips. The door opened,

"Yo Nate, I heard you guys from the other room!" Ryan said, sticking his head in the door.

"Ditto!" I replied simply.

"I so called this, now you don't have to sleep with your hands under the covers!" Ryan exclaimed. I gave him the finger, Alexis was fully clothed and her long, straight brown hair was covering one eye. I heard a loud scream. I got up and slipped on my shirt and buttoned it as I ran down the stairs, clumsily almost falling down the stairs in my rush.

"What? What happened?" I asked, but I only could stare at the cause of the scream. Gary laid with cuts down his face and a hole through his chest. I flipped him over to see a hole though the back of his head, blood was warm and dripping off the door and the steps.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Alexis said, running into the kitchen.

"Fuck me!" Ryan said, I heard a muffled, "too late!" but I paid no attention to it.

"Someone call 911!" I yelled. Ryan drew his phone from his pocket and dialed it with speed, the music cut out. I stood up,

"The fuck?" I asked. I picked up the hunting knife off the shelf and walked over to the speakers, the power line had been cut. There was a crash as I was sent rolling away, pain sinking though my body, I looked up to see a black cloaked guy with a white ghost mask and a hood. He was holding a large knife and was shifting his weight.

"Shit, get out of here!" I yelled. I stood up and readied my knife, he slashed at me but I ducked under it. I kicked him in the chest with force, sending him wheezing to the floor. I took off running but he caught my ankle, sending me to the floor.

"Yeah, 911 send a cop now. No I don't have time to wait, there's a fucking killer in my house you FUCKNUT!" Ryan yelled. The killer went to stab me but I rolled out of the way, slashed at him but he moved too quickly. We got up and he knocked the knife from my hand, sending it into the wall. He shoved me against the front door and went to thrust the knife through my skull, but I grabbed his hand and held it with all my strength. The killer was almost about to win but he was decked across the face and he was sent to the ground. I looked to see Alexis standing there, fear clearly visible on her face.

"GO!" I said. I ripped my knife out of the wall and grabbed the killer, I raised the knife and was jumped as her moved his hand and drove the knife into my stomach. I groaned as the blood leaked from the wound. He ripped the knife out and kicked me in the chest, sending me into the floor. I placed my hands over the wound and felt the warm blood on my palm. The killer got up and raised the knife, but then I blinked and he was gone. I looked around to see Alexis running over to me,

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" she yelled. I struggled to stand, when I stood up though, the phone rang. I stumbled over to it and picked it up,

"Hello! Hello, help!" I yelled.

"_This is the police, we're on our way. Are you hurt?" _the voice on the other line asked.

"I got stabbed, Gary's dead, help!" I yelled.

"_Alright, we need to keep you awake! Talk to me, what's your favorite scary movie?" _the cop on the other line asked. I close my eyes and thought,

"Stab 2." I replied, breathing in.

"_Good, I like that one too! Now, do you wanna die?" _ The voice asked, now different.

"What the fuck kind of question is that? Of course I don't want to die!" I replied, agitated by the dumbass question. Something bounced down the stairs; I saw red spray against the wall. I saw that it was Liz' head. My eyes widened as I felt sick, the voice on the line was the killers, and I understood it now.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked him. He chuckled,

"I don't know Nate, who am I?" he asked. I heard footsteps down the stairs, I watched in horror as the killer stepped down to be seen.

"You know who I am Nate, it's me, the Woodsboro Slasher. You know the one in the book?" he said, throwing my most recently read book at me.

"No, you aren't!" I yelled. The person hung up the phone and put his hand on his mask and pulled it off. I stared in horror as I saw who it was. Ryan stood there with a bloodstained knife in his hand,

"No!" I said. Alexis couldn't move, she could only stare.

"Ah, you should see your faces now." He said with a chuckle. I shook my head slowly,

"No, Ryan, you couldn't have!" I yelled. He mocked me as he said,

"Shut the fuck up you whining pussy!" he yelled. He sighed; I grabbed a kitchen knife and turned back to him to see he had a pistol pointed straight at me.

"Never bring a knife to a gun fight you idiot." He said. I looked at him,

"You know killing me won't help you. You're a sick fuck!" I yelled at him. He thought about it,

"You know, you're right. I got a better idea." He replied. he pointed the gun at Alexis and fired, the bullet hitting her in the stomach, she slammed into the counter and slid down. She sat there, wincing and groaning in pain.

"NO! You fucking rat bastard!" I yelled.

"Fuck you; you are the one who read this book three times in a row! You know more than me, I bet you know what I'm gonna do next!" he replied. "You think Alexis will blow me after this?" he asked, smiling. I grit my teeth and he laughed loudly. I threw the knife but he easily dodged it and laughed more,

"My turn!" he yelled. He pulled the gun up and began firing at me, but I dived away, pain shooting through my side as I slid across the ground.

"You always were a pussy and that's not gonna change now!" he yelled to me. I grit my teeth as I heard his footsteps drawing closer; I stood up and dived at him as he hit the corner. I grabbed his gun hand and slammed it against the counter, causing him to fire off multiple shots before dropping the firearm. He punch me across the face and I kicked him in the stomach. He punched me in the wound causing me large amounts of pain.

"Dan, get your ass the fuck down here!" he yelled. I kicked him in the face and rolled over to the handgun. I pointed it straight at Ryan; he smiled as one more set of footsteps neared me. My heart sank as I saw the shadow nearing.


	6. Chapter 6 Re OH LAWD!

"Toss the gun away!" I yelled. There was a laugh from the shadows,

"Are you fucking high?" he asked. It was Dan Peters; he was a football player who was six foot three and two hundred pounds of pure muscle.

"Fuck me!" I said. He smiled; I pointed the gun at his forehead. Ryan got up and I pointed it at him,

"You can't even fire a gun dude!" Ryan said with a laugh. Dan walked over to Alexis,

"DON"T YOU TOUCH HER!" I yelled. She groaned as he poked the wound,

"I'll kill her if you don't lower the gun." He said, smiling. My heart sank, I lowered it.

"Well, we gotta tell you the plan, that's part of the plan after all." Ryan replied,

"You poser!" I yelled. "I get it, you are trying to pose as Billy Loomis and Stu Macher!" I yelled out.

"They were artists!" Dan replied, I shook my head,

"You guys are sick minded psychopaths!" I yelled back. Ryan rubbed the knife on his forehead and said,

"I guess we all go I little mad sometimes." He replied, I shook my head.

"You guys are just as sick and twisted as Billy and Stu." I replied to them, they growled at me.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ryan yelled.

"Or what, you'll kill me? Do it you fucking PUSSY!" I screamed at him. He ran forward and I kicked him in the groin. I got up and socked him across the face and grabbed his hand, elbowed him in the stomach and twisted his hand, causing him to drop the knife. I kicked him into Dan, causing him to fall over. Ryan got up and threw a jab at me; I caught it, twisted it and turned around. I pulled his wrist down on my shoulder, snapping his arm and then I kicked him in the chest, sending him to the ground in an immense state of pain.

"You guys are sick, you nailed the parts of Billy and Stu, except for one thing." I said. They looked at me,

"What's that?" they asked, I smiled,

"I'm not afraid of you." I replied simply. Dan grit his teeth and ran at me for a clothesline, but instead ran into the counter. I grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it over his head and stabbed him in the arm with the broken shard, blood leaked out of the wound as I punched him across the face with more force than I thought I possessed. He dropped to the ground, down for the count. Ryan was up and he swung his good arm at me and I grabbed it and tossed him onto the counter. I ripped him off the counter and kicked him in the chest as he fell to the ground. he held his chest as he got up and drew his knife, I smiled and pulled the gun off the counter and pointed it at his face,

"what was that about bringing a knife to a gun fight?" I asked. I fired, the bullet passing through his hand. Thus causing him to drop his knife, and scream out in pain uncontrollably. I, on the other hand, fell back a bit from the recoil. He dropped to one knee and began to breathe heavily; I was profusely confused, though that is not unusual. He got back up, fighting through the pain and swung at me again, knocking the gun from my hands. He kicked me in the knee and socked me hard across the jaw, I spat blood onto his cloak and he socked me again. He walked over and picked up the gun, I thought to myself,

"_this is it, I'm fucked!" _he took aim and I heard the gunshot.


	7. Chapter 7

When I opened my eyes I watched Ryan slump to the floor, bullet hole through his chest. I looked to see Alexis holding a pistol in one hand,

"thanks." I said; still fuzzy on what just happened. When my brain finally caught up to me, I got up. My side was in immense amounts of pain, the wound stretching and ripping, causing more blood to leak through my white button down shirt. I stumbled over to Alexis, who dropped the gun and held her side. I heard the blaring of sirens as I applied pressure to the wound, she looked up at me and kissed me, I felt the soft and damp lips cradle my own as I pressed on her wound. I heard a sound and I turned to see Dan standing up and pointing a pistol straight at me. I picked up the pistol off the ground and fired, hitting him in the neck, he slumped slowly to the ground and I watched a pool of blood surround his hulking frame. I threw the gun across the room and the door was bashed down, the paramedics put Alexis on a stretcher. I held her hand until she left the door; I was suddenly tackled down by someone. I rolled over to see Ryan,

"NO!" I yelled. He pinned me down,

"I'm a good actor aren't i?" he asked. I struggled to wrestle my hand free and I flipped him off, he raised the knife and brought it down, I caught it and pulled the knife from his hand. I lifted it up and stabbed him in the neck and kicked him off me. He sat there and gargled as the blood speedily left his throat. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Nice one Nate." He whispered with his dying breath.

* * *

At the hospital I had been cared for, the knife barely missed my lung because I didn't puncture hard enough,

"How you feeling Nate?" The doctor asked, I smiled,

"Better I suppose." I replied with a half hearted laugh.

"Well, I think you stay here tonight. Is that okay?" the doctor asked, I nodded,

"Good because you were staying either way." He replied, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Alexis was rolled in on her "rolly bed" as she put it whilst she was under anesthesia.

"Hey there beautiful!" I said, leaning over my bed. She kissed me, lovingly. I still couldn't believe my best friend since I was a baby was a sick minded killer, I never expected that.

"still can't believe we made it." She said, breaking the kiss.

"we wouldn't have without your shot." I replied. "Most likely." I finished. She half smiled as I kissed her again, almost falling out of my bed. It was funnier than you might think, seeing a guy lean across a bed to kiss a girl. Looked kinda goofy to me, well sorry if you don't have the same comedic preferences! Honestly, I stayed overnight and went back home to petrified parents. Every day I returned to the Hospital until she was released two weeks later. When I pulled up in my Trans Am, I escorted the beautiful girl to the car and opened it for her, you see in Woodsboro we have a Halloween dance, Alexis was dressed up as a Sexy Egyptian, I was dressed as a roman soldier, we both looked goofy and we knew it, but then again we didn't really give a shit so whatever.

"It's cold." Alexis said, shivering. I wrapped my arms around her and warmed her frigid body with my own. Well, we went in and danced as much as possible without ripping stitches and we went home. We never drank the smuggled alcohol and we drove home easily.

"I had an awesome night Nate, I love you." Alexis said, leaning over and kissing me on the lips as I pulled over and into my driveway. My parents were out for the night and so were Alexis', so we had the whole house all to ourselves. I walked up to the front door and she was already kissing my neck, my eyes closed as the warmth rose. I opened my door and couldn't take it anymore, I turned around and kissed her strong and possessively, lifting her up and removing my armor. She began removing her faux gold clothing; I laid her down and kissed her more. Then the phone rang, I sighed and stopped for a moment. It rang again and I grabbed the damned phone.

"Hello?" I said into the microphone.

"_Do you like scary movies?"_ the familiar voice on the other line asked. My eyes widened…..

**Probably the shortest story I am ever gonna write, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. and before you ask, YES I am a huge Scream fan! Also, someone might ask "How was Ryan the killer if the killer was attacking Nate?" well, the answer is quite simple. If you read it, you can conclude that Dan was the Killer that was fighting Nate the first time, then it was Ryan. It was sort of a nod to the original, the double team. Hope you enjoyed the ending, it was a rather spur of the moment kind of thing!**

_**FallenHeroes.**_


End file.
